Skin piercing tools are used in hand-held devices for locally puncturing a human or an animal skin. Such hand-held devices can serve to introduce a substance via the skin, for example a dye in combination with permanent makeup or the design of a tattoo. However, medical or cosmetic substances can also be applied into the skin or through the skin by using such a hand-held device.
Skin piercing tools are known in the form of cannulas or solid needles.
Devices, which have a drive device, which repetitively provides a drive force for extending and retracting the skin piercing tool, are used as hand-held devices. The skin piercing tool can hereby be formed with a single needle or in the form of a needle group. In addition, needle plates for puncturing the skin are known.
A skin piercing tool, which has a plurality of hollow needles, which can bend flexibly, when pressure is applied to the respective tip of the hollow needle in response to piercing, is known from document US 2005/065483 A1. In one embodiment, the hollow needles have local apertures or openings in the wall, through which a liquid, which is to be introduced, can escape.
Further skin piercing tools are known from the following documents: EP 1 576 982 A1, US 2012/0295549 A1 and US 2007/038181 A1. The needles of the known piercing tools can be embodied as solid needles.